


To him it is an ocean, unfathomable, and without a shore.

by kirkandbones



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, slight one sided Jim/Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkandbones/pseuds/kirkandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the prompt 'Ocean'. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To him it is an ocean, unfathomable, and without a shore.

Jim had reached the age of 22 without ever having seeing the ocean for himself, his home life wasn’t one that had family holidays to the beach, or anywhere for that matter and as soon as he was old enough to escape the Kirk farm, he found he didn’t stray too far, choosing to venture to Missouri or Kansas, occasionally South Dakota when he grew tired of the blandness of Iowa. So even though he was covered in someone else’s sick (He would be pissed if the guy wasn’t ridiculously hot and equally pretty awesome – free booze!) hungover and concussed, he squinted, stretching his neck to almost impossible lengths to catch a glimpse of blue from the harbour, a grin on his face. It apparently was a day of firsts for Jim Kirk.  
It wasn’t until 2 days after his first initial glimpse that he finally got time to see it again. There wasn’t much time in between psych evals (yay, fun), class schedules, medical exams (and there was that hot crazy doctor again) and meetings regarding his 3 year plan to find time to head to the shore. When he’d finally gotten free of Pike - funnily enough the man wasn’t a lecturer at the academy but damn was he good at them – he found himself restless, needing to work out and burn off the energy that had stored up over the past few days. He hadn’t figured out where the gym was, the map of campus being the vaguest fucking thing he’d ever laid eyes on so he walked, aimlessly until he couldn’t any more, until the ocean was almost lapping at his feet.

There were thousands of thoughts running through his mind, could he do this in 3 years? Was he good enough? Would he ever get rid of the whispers that had been following him around for the past 2 days since he arrived? He sat himself heavily on the sand, staring out at the expanse of blue as he thought over his options, he could run back to Iowa and do nothing with his life or he could man the fuck up, prove all of them wrong and become something awesome… or more so than he already was. He’d been there about an hour before he stood up and already his mind was made up.

He threw another glance back to the ocean – perhaps had he seen the ocean sooner, his life would have been less hectic, who knows? - before heading back to his dorm, more determined than ever to complete this course in 3 years and be out in the black with his own ship at the end of it.

It’s funny how things turn out.


End file.
